BlackLightning
by Lilb4real
Summary: Blackfire is a titan giving up on competeing with her sister. one day she goes out to eat and meets a new guy. eventually Blackfire falls for the man. but what happens when slade gets brought into all of this. BlackfirexOC RobinxStarfire CyborgxBumblebee
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello you fans of fiction I threw myself in this Fic dont hate me ik but I just had to try I am also looking for a female Oc for the next update just leave a comment or PM me if your interested and check out Why Them By me and Hellstormfire.

Raven: Can we just start now?

Lilb4real: Yes :D

Chapter 1: Still Got It

Back in Jump City Black Fire had returned. Teaming up with the titans getting closer to her sister. One night she went out into the city for pizza and noticed that the bank was being robbed and only one guy was trying to stop him.

"Hey you mind holding my pizza?" Blackfire asked a random person.

"No problem." He says all flustered.

Blackfire takes off and follows the man chaseing the robber.

"Well hello Mr. hows the chase?" Blackfire teases.

"Well it could be better if you helped." He says breathing hard.

"haha oh fine but afterwords id like you to look for me alright I have a pizza and no one to share it with." She says winking at the man.

"Ok Miss now I see you can fly ill head back and get my car you can handle this guy." He says.

Blackfire puts on a smile and jets past her new friend. She grabs the man then slings him right back in the bank into the teller who takes the money back, also he meets Blackfires new friends fist.

At the Pizzeria Blackfires PoV "Well the downside of this is Robin will get in my ass about destroying half the bank." I thought to myself. I floated my way to my seat and waited for my new pizza beacuse the last person that had it cant be found. Then the man in the black and red striped hoodie walks over to the table.

"Hey, there you are come on I just ordered a pizza."

"Haha alright by the way names Brandon." He says taking a seat.

"Thats a nice name, uummm you can just call me Blackfire im a Teen Titan."

"No surprise I see you fly over the city with the others."

"Oh so your no stranger to danger huh?"

"Well you can say that it seems to find me alot. Im kinda doing my own thing around here."

"What would that be?" I say taking a bite of the Pizza.

"Well we just met Blackfire I can honestley say I cant trust you even though your a Titan."

"Haha but you can trust me enough to eat my pizza."

"Any pretty face who can fly and destroy half a bank and look good doing it I will definateley trust you enough to share some pizza."

I blushed alittle and felt my heart beat against my chest. What was I feeling right now? Im flustered. My communicater goes off, I look at the dark skinned man across the table with his arms crossed. Starring at the tool on the table.

"Blackfire here... Yes Sister that was me... Well I stopped him... I was hungry... Im eating... Oh fine... Im on my way."

"Was that a Titan?"

"Yeah I have to go."

"Thats fine here."

He gave me a Rose. "I thought you didnt know me well enough for this?" I teased.

"I never said I didnt want to." I blushed at the kindness I really did make a friend today.

"Ill see you around Blackfire." He said waving me off.

"Yeah cya." I fly off towards the tower with a smile on my face. Titans Tower Living Room. The usual setup in the living room. Raven sat in her chair reading her book. Garfield and Cy were playing some kind of fighting game. Star and I sat in the kitchen with Silkie and robin nagging me over the bank.

"Look Blackfire we have enough to deal with than you wrecking a bank with the robber of that bank as soon as you threw him at that door they took $1200 dollars out of the wayne fund thats our money."

"Now Robin im sure Sister was just stopping the robber." Starfire says.

"Yes Robin thats all now I cease my case im heading to the training room to... Well train."

I walked through the door went down the hall and went to the ladies room. I started thinking of Brandon. I looked in the mirror my face turned red and I started feeling all hot. I stormed out the bathroom straight to the training room. I fought the training dummies for about 6 hours without fatigue. I wasnt used to getting hot for a specific person.

Arr!Arr!Arr!. The alarm went off I flew to the control room noticing everyone was here. Robin stood next to star getting ready to speak.

"Team I just wanted to wake you and say that its been awhile since we had fun star and the ladies will meet us at the club and Cy we called over Bee for you."

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yells.

"Can I uhh stay home..?" Raven asks.

"You should come Rae it would be fun." Beastboy insists.

"Fine." Raven says.

Everyone left the room and said they would wait for me. Maybe a night out would do me some good. Ill just go and get ready.

The boys took off in the T-Car. Since all the girls can fly its only natural. Bee came in in some black skinny jeans and a tight yellow t shirt that read Sting Me with black and yellow striped converse.

Raven had on some black cargos and purple and black cat shirt.

Starfire had kept her usual shirt and wore some ass shorts in her usual color.

Blackfire wore a tight shirt that came right before her naval and some cargos that were black also.

The girls took off towards the club and met the boys inside. Raven was with beastboy at the bar. Cyborg and Bee were in the VIP lounge talking. Boywonder was dancing with starfire in the crowd of people. Then here I am in the crowd dancing with some random guys.

"Damn Bitch you can throw some of that my way."

I turned around and started to dance with the guy. we danced for five mins to Big Sean - A$$.

"Imma go get a drink." I said. Then the man grabbed my wrist. "We should head out the back first."

"Sorry but my friends and I are gonna drink."

"But the real party starts in the back babe."

I was 5 seconds away from blowing this guy away. Then a fist flew into the nose of this perv. I turn around. "Hey Blackfire I think securitys sleeping." Brandon said. I hugged him with the quickness. "Brandon! You come here often?" I ask

"No im here to see you." Brandon says.

"Oh well im here I was gonna go cockblock garfield but now that your here we can dance I guess."

"Great beacuse I just put in a request for a song."

I put my arms around his neck and his song started playing.

Tyga - Still Got It (Lyrics to the song.)

(I feel good I got some time off girl its been so long.) I thought it was funny how it fit the mood. I swayed my body on his I can tell that he couldent really dance but I feel like I connect to him on a certain level.

(Did you have fun cause imma need a cab just to get me home.) I pulled him in closer and placed my head on his shoulder.

(Maybe you can call in sick bring it to the crib and get all this dick.) I turned around and started to dance on him and he grabbed my hips.

(I know im blunt but how real is that you want that feeling back.) I pull him in for a whisper. "My names Komand'r by the way." I say.

He looks down on me and drags us outside.

"Komand'r if I didnt know any better id say you come off as a big flirt. Here I am thinking..."

I didnt like being figured out by him already. All I saw was him my eyes started to glow I wanted to know what was up with me and I know it had to do with me... I was gonna do it. " Here I am thinking..." I Kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Being a Titan Brandons PoV A/N: Hey guys I will do 2 Chaps in each update and im still waiting on the Fem Oc so yea let me know if your interested.

Me: Thought she would wanna kick me in the dick.

Blackfire: I still dont know how I feel about you.

Robin: Brandon be good to her and she only gets worse.

Blackfire: Go find my sister and go do something you creep.

Me: Im just gonna keep reading.

I thought she would try to kick me to the curb. But instead of death she kissed me.

"Maybe Robin can do something with you." she said in my chest.

I wrap an arm around her. "Maybe Koman."

"Booyah! Blackfire you found a boyfriend no more flirting now right?" Cyborg yells with a drunk Bee over his shoulder.

"Oh quiet Tin Man hes just my boy toy."

"I dont remember filling out the contract Koman."

"The kiss sealed the deal handsome." Blackfire says.

"Cy I think we lost am I -hiccup- drunk." Bumble Bee says.

"What do you think Bee were going home." Cyborg says.

"Hahaha you let Rae and Garfield do this to you?" Blackfire asks.

"They are like gods with a cup Blackfire." Cyborg warns us.

"Come on Brandon Star and Robin are trying to drink em under the table." Blackfire says.

Blackfire takes my hand and leads me to the other Titans. Robin and Star look like they wish they stopped. Rae and Beast boy look as if nothing is falls back and star picks him up and stops to talk to us.

"Sister Avenge us we will be in the car waiting for your return." Starfire says.

"Okay Kori I will make this quick." Blackfire says.

I walk up to the bar stool next to Beastboy and Raven. "Who are you guy?" Beastboy asks.

"Im Brandon im with Blackfire says its time for you guys to go." I say.

"No matter you will lose like the rest." Raven says.

"How about we do this my way." I say.

"How is that?" Beastboy asks.

"Well we drink one shot of the strongest thing they have here." I say.

"Sounds fun." Raven says.

"Fine lets do it bro im ready for this." Beastboy says.

"Watch this Koman. Hey Bartender."

"Hey B long time no see." He says.

"Gimmie 3 shots of the DH drink." I say.

"Coming right up B."

He comes back and hands us the drink. "Bottoms up." Rae says. We all take the shot. Raven is the first to faceplant the bar. Beastboy falls back out the seat. Im barely able to stand. The drink goes right through you. "Brandon what was that." Koman asks holding Beastboy. I pick up Raven. "The DH Definite Hangover come on its gonna get me soon too."

I here her beautiful laugh . We place Rae and BB in the car. "Lets go Brandon we gotta lap up." Blackfire says.

"O -hiccup- ok."

I sit down and immediately blackfire sits on me.

"Didnt know you had it in you Brandon." Cyborg says.

But already im off too sleep too drunk from the drink.

Next Morning at Titans Tower.

I woke up on the couch with all of the other titans. Bee was hanging over the couch. BB was a Mouse in Ravens breast had sat on robins lap and cuddled him. Cyborg was laid over the coffee table. While blackfire had sat me down and laid me on her breasts. I get up and work my way to the kitchen. I start making eggs and Bacon for everyone. Then thought about BB and made tofu bacon for him. Everyone woke up. When raven found Beastboy she used her magic to Punch BB.

Everyone sat at the table ready to eat.  
"Your a Cheater Mr." Raven says.

"Well you cant hold your drinks. Maybe youll do better with breakfast." I say.

Everyone laughed as they took theyre plates. Blackfire took Robin and Star grabbed me.

"Whats going on here Star?" I ask.

"Well my sister and you are close right, well she just took Robin away from the table and whatever she does to Robin I do to you friend." She says with a sincere smile.

"Haha sounds fair I guess but me and Blackfire are just friends."

"Ok Brandon but I notice that she acts differently around you."

I look at the floor then stand up and walk towards the couch to sit. Robin returns and sits next to me.

"Boywonder whats up."

"Hey Brandon I was talking with Blackfire and I was wondering if you would like the responsibility of being a titan we have a room for you right next to the stairs of the roof with full benefits." He says.

This should be a no brainer to me maybe it would be cool actually being able to help my hometown. I Have no family left and for a costume I can wear my hoodie and throw in my mouth mask with the Skull on it. And my powers well I can work with them.

"Count me in Robin." I say shaking hands with him.

"Now what do you do B." Robin asks.

"Weeeeelllllll..."

On The Roof

"Alright now watch Robin."

I throw my hand in the air and my eyes start to glow white I pull my arm back down and lightning strikes the tree infront of the tower.

"What the Fuck..." Robin says.

"Yea well it takes alot out of me." I say.

"Oh well You know where your room is?"

"Ill find it."

Next thing I know as soon as I walk through the door im pushed against the wall. "Hey there boy toy." Blackfire says.

"Uummm hey im a Titan."I say with a smile.

"No shit Man I asked him to let you join."

"Thanks its a pleasure." I say.

"Oh come on Brandon dont you see im fond of you." She says wraping her arms around my neck.

"Yea I noticed Koman I happen to think your very attractive." I say grabbing her waist.

"Maybe I can work something out." Blackfire says seductivly.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well how about we go out."

"That sounds like a demand" I say.

"It was." She pulls me in for a kiss. I return the affection. I get the idea to be in charge for a change. I push my tongue into her mouth and she starts to fight back. I pick her up and pin her to the wall. She wraped her legs around me and she started leaning us towards my new bed. she pulled back for air. She leaned in and looked me in the face.

"You can do better than that Brandon." Blackfire says.

"Damn right I can pretty sure if we went any further we had been undressed right now." I say.

"Well maybe I just wanna cuddle." Blackfire says.

"Yea uunmm no." I say with a laugh.

"Oh please Brandon I want you to take a nap with me."

"Fine come on." I say.

"Thanks Handsome."

She lays over me and lays her head on my chest. We slowly drift off to sleep.

That night we woke up to the titans alert system. Everyone was in the room including Bumble Bee. It was about time I did something heroic. Robin split everyone into twos me and Cyborg were teamed up to take down Cinderblock at the construction yard. I was in my room ready to go. I wore a white hoodie with black jeans and boots. With my lucky Fingerless gloves. I had pulled my neck mask and pulled it over my Nose. Then a knock was heard at my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Just open up you ass." Blackfire says. I opened the door to a beautiful face.

"Hey there babe came to check up on me?" I ask.

"Well yea but you seem to be ok...ill just go see if Star is ready."

"Wait... Come here." I say.

"Brandon im worried you have no training I dont want you hurt." She says.

"Come here Koman." I say.

She folds her arms and sits on my lap.

"Look Blackfire im fine remember im a grown ass man and I know youd never forgive me if I died plus I cant put Cyborg through your torture." I smiled at her. Then she turned her head and pulled down my mask to kiss me. we did this for 5 mins then Starfire came in.

"Sister sorry to disturb but we must be going." Star says.

"Alright, Brandon Cinderblock is one tough Bastard so be careful." Blackfire says.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I say.

She flies off and I go to the roof with Cyborg Bumble Bee and Raven.

"Well good luck Bee we'll be here before everyone if things go the way we planned."

"We have a plan?" I ask.

"Dont be stupid Cy watch the new guy." Bee says.

Raven and Bee fly away laughing. Cyborg pats me on the back and leads us to the T-Car.

Construction Yard I stand on a girder waiting for cyborg. We see Cinderblock throwing Boulders at the Construction workers. Cyborg nods at me. I start charging and dodgeing the rocks From cinderblock with Cyborg. He uses his Arm Canon and shoots at Cinderblock.

Cinderblock falls on his back and I bring the lightning down on The rock Golem. He brushes off our attack and stomps Cyborg in the ground. I get thrown on top of the building Crane below me Cyborg is being beaten by rubble.

"Cy lure him under me then run!" I yell.

I summon the lightning and strike myself. Being surged this much should end him.

"Move Cyborg."

"Alright Buddy!" Cyborg says.

I jump off the crane and dive Head first into Cinderblock. When I crash into the rock Golem. Thunder sounds can be Heard from all over Jump City. I lay against a girder with the rubble that was Cinderblock in front of me. Cyborg pulls the T-Car around and Helps me into the car.

"Brandon I think I can give you your first superhero name."

"Oh Yeah?" I ask breathing hard pulling down my mask.

"zeus would be cool."

"I like it Cy, Im beat lets just go home."

Titans Tower Living Room Blackfires POV Cy told us how "Zues" did. I thought the name was cute. Brandon was leaned over the counter listening to Cyborg over exagerate over him.

I just laughed and made my way over to my posesion. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

I drag him towards my room for his reward. In my room I sat on the bed and signaled Brandon to come here.

"Uummm Blackfire im tired its getting late you know just saved some construction Workers and Cyborg maybe after a na..." Brandon says I pulled him into bed and kiss him. I make my way on top of him then I start to shove my tongue in his mouth. I take off my shirt leaving a black lacey bra all thats left on my body. He trails his hands over my body and I start to feel him poking me from underneath. Nows my chance I thought to myself. I kiss his neck once more and whisper in his ear.

"I just wanted you to go to bed with me 'Zeus'." I say.

"Koman please we are already so far into it." He begs.

"Too bad honey im not ready." I lay next to him and wrap my arms over him and he lays on my boobs. "Perv I say."

"Bitch" he says back. We laugh then we drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thunder and Lightning Vs. Zues. Brandons POV.

I wake up with a half Naked Koman in her room. I get up and make a gun with my hand then Zap her right on her ass. she screams and stares at me with purple eyes.

"Hey babe time to get..." I say before getting cut off.

"GET OUT BRANDON BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" Blackfire yelled.

"Uh-Oh." I say running out the room. I run to the roof and notice it starts to change from sunny to a Storm in no time. I run to my room. I change into a white T-shirt and throw on my mask. I go back to the roof and call down the lightning on myself and jump to the park. When I get there I see a big blue guy wearing a samurai helmet and a skinny yellow guy.

"You Super guy who are you?" Thunder asks.

"Im a new Titan why are you guys fucking up this park."

"We were drawing out one of you Titans." Lightning says.

I then get shocked and pushed by them both. I get up and pull up my mask. I notice the big blue one charging at me. I charge my fist and jump at him. We locked fists making thunder sounds heard over jump city. He over powered me and threw me into a tree. I raised my hand and called down the lightning and Shocked Thunder. I Charged my fist once more and punched Thunder in the gut launching him into a nearby car. Lightning sat on his cloud and threw bolts at me. I took cover behind the car Thunder was on. I thought back to this morning and made a gun with my fingers. I hopped off the car and zapped Lightning in between the eyes. He fell off the cloud and I charged my foot and jumped up and as Lightning fell I stomped him with the charged foot. They were both finished I contacted the Tower.

"Zeus to Tower." I say.

"Beast boy here whats up Brandon." He says.

"Im at the park with two Thunder wannabes at the park calling, for pick up.

"Standby Star and Blackfire on the way goodjob." Beastboy says.

"Uuhhh Blackfire and Star." Halfhour later.

"Hi Brandon." Starfire says. Blackfire looks around the place and walks over to me.

"So what now your just gonna be stupid now huh Brandon you couldent tell anyone about where you were going you just go fight." Blackfire says.

"Koman not now please im exhausted I won didnt I." I say

"So what what if they killed you Brandon, what if you never came back huh? You and the other Titans are all I have but your my Boyfriend Brandon if you give these assholes a chance to really hurt or kill you then what?" Blackfire says angrily.

"Koman I wont let them hurt me or you alright and I am fine." I say.

"Dammit Brandon!" She slaps me and goes to help her sister. I stand there for a minute and pull up my mask and use the Lightning to port home. I end up on the roof and I work my way to the Living room couch. I pull down my mask and stare at the ground.

1Hour later. "Brandon wanna play Call of duty?" Robin asks.

"Naw Robin im not feeling it right now." I say.

"Blackfire?" Robin asks.

"Yes, -stands up- I save the park right I come back with a bruise and scratches. I call it in. then my Girlfriend comes and lectures me beacuse she was worried then she slaps me like a bitch Robin." I say.

"You deserved it buddy you really shouldent fight a two on one period and thats just Blackfire showing she cares. Just appoligize I know that it will work out." Robin says.

"Alright boss man I will." I say.

I get up and walk over to Blackfires room. Raven floats by. "Shes in the Training room." Raven says entering her room. I go to the training room and open the door Blackfire is nowhere to be seen. I leave and check the roof. There she was siting on the edge. She looks at me and back at the city. "Do you want an apology beacuse your not getting it I know im right. I dont want a boyfriend who goes out of his way to kill himself. Brandon I..." I cut her off with a kiss and she pushes into it also.

"I know now Koman I wont do it again and if I do youll be the first to know." I say.

She looks me in the eyes and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I pick her up and bring her inside. She gets down and pushes me to the wall. I slide to the floor and she sits in my lap. we stare into eachothers eyes. "Komand'r I love you." I said. She put her hand on her chest. Then grabed my mask and pulled. We were so close to each others faces I could feel her breath over my lips.

"Brandon I love you too." She said. I look down on her and she grabs me by my mask and pulls me into a kiss. I pick her up and carry her to my room. When we reach my room. I sit on the bed with Blackfire. "Brandon my rooms bigger." She says.

"So? I happen to like tight spaces." I say with a smirk.

"When you gonna put in on all this flirting Brandon." She asks.  
"Right Now." I say.

I roll over on top of Koman. Kiss her on her stomach to her neck. I feel on her leg and caress her hips. Her moans were the sweetest sounds in the world. When I bit her neck she arched her back. Koman looked me in my eyes and this look was the lets wait look. I layed her in bed and tucked her in. Then I kissed her again. I went to the front room where the other guys were getting ready for something.

"Hey guys whats up?" I ask.

"Brandon were going for a boys night out you coming?" Robin asks.

"Noo I actually wanna stay here but next time for sure." I say.

I fived the guys thinking about the crazy shit those guys get into."

I head back to the room where Blackfire still sleeps. As I enter the room I get a call.

"Hello?" I say.

"Brandon, Its Terra..."

"What do you want?"

"Slade needs you."

"What makes you think im coming back after what you tried to do to me."

"I am sorry alright I didnt want you to become Slades henchman."

"Im a titan now Terra, I am with Blackfire, New friends that actually cares what happens if I die."

"Did you tell them Brandon."

I stayed silent.

"We have a cure Brandon be at the Pizza place by 6.-click-"

I punch a hole into the wall. With Raven next door and Blackfire still sleep.

"Sorry Rae."

Raven just fixes it with her powers.

I look down at Komand'r and didnt want her worry but knowing her she would find me. I wrote a note and ran to her room and placed it on her bed. I left and found Terra there waiting for me.

"Brandon are you ready?" Terra asks.

"If im not cured ill be sure I go boom in your face Terra."

"You say bye to your girlfriend?"

"No I want them to forget about me." I say.

"Alright well Slades waiting." Terra says.

Titans Tower Blackfires POV

I woke up beacuse Robin called a team meeting.

"Robin what is it and why isnt Brandon here yet?" I asked.

"Blackfire... Hes gone." He says.

"No, he told me that he would tell me when he would leave." I say.

Raven took the note and handed it to me. "He left you this in your bed starfire found it and left to go find him." Raven says.

(The Note Read: Titans im sorry but I must leave. Im in danger with Slade. I did not want to hurt you guys. I appreciate you guys taking me in. Dont come after me please...And to Blackfire im sorry but I cant put you through this dont come alright I still love you but untill I find a way around Slade maybe we can be together then Koman goodbye Titans. Zues.) I felt like shit losing my boyfriend to Slade. I broke down on the floor and raven comforted me.

"Beastboy Cyborg we gotta go help Star Its not a coincidence we have two titans just leave if Brandon has a past with Slade then we need to help him." Then Starfire contacted me.

"Sister?" Starfire says.

"Yes Kori where is Brandon?" I ask.

"Bad News Komand'r" Starfire says. Then the boys left on their way to Stars location I got up with Raven and we flew out the window


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Innocent

A/N: Back again With another Update. I finally have gotten the Oc I have been asking for. I like her roll in this story already I thank you Rosemarie Benson I will put her to good use. Check her page out shes awsome.

Raven: You better hope this new girl works out.

Me: Oh dont worry Rae your gonna love her.

Raven: your sure of yourself.

Me: Its just a hunch now get to position the fans are waiting.

Brandons PoV.

I sat at the Pizzeria wondering why the fuck am did Slade send Terra.

"Brandon lets go." Terra says walking into a dark allyway. I start following her then I turn around and remember that I meet Koman here.

"Braannndon lets go." Terra says.

I go into the darkness I cant see anything. Terra pushes me into the wall. I charge my fist and push her off of me.

"I guess I deserved that just want you to forget about Black bitch." Terra says.

I walk in her face and wanted to destroy her so badly but it would solve nothing. The portal back to slades had opened I looked at her with fire in my eyes and walked through. I was transported in front of a canyon in a dessert area. then Slade comes out the canyon.

"Brandon welcome back." He says.

"I dont wanna be here long Slade." I say crossing my arms.

"I understand afterall blackfire and the Titans really want you back."

He pulls out a hologram of blackfire and the titans closing in on the dessert all except Starfire. He puts it back in his pocket.

"Wait wheres Starfire?" I asked.

"Brandon!" An angry Starfire yells.

I sigh pull up my mask then turn around. Meeting a bolt to the face.

"Slade dont get involved." I say.

I jump at Starfire and tackle her behind a sand dune out of Slades vision.

"How could you do this to us we gave you a home My sister loved you." Starfire says.

"Star look." I lift my shirt and behind my muscles was my glowing rib cage. I call down lightning and it had gotten brighter.

"Starfire im a fucking electric bomb." I say.

"Brandon why didnt you say something?" She asks.

"I dont know but I cant be a Titan Star how can I fix this?" I ask.

"You better figure it out beacuse my sister needs you Brandon she really cares for you. She wants you too be home with her. A Tamaranian connection is strong and you are here doing nothing but letting her blame herself for losing you to Slade..." Starfire says.

Im struck hard by the truth. I dont know what to do. Blackfire would never take me back.

"Ok... Ill come back in 2 days cured or not thats my promise. Now go home ill be fine." I say.

I turn my head to the side and the other Titans just showed up. Blackfire had a tear rolling down her cheek and the others looked either sad or angry.

"Brandon just come back with us." Robin says.

"2 days... Now go." I say.

Then I was hit in the neck with a tranquilizer. I felt dizzy. The last thing I saw was Slade bots jumping the Titans and a hand reached out to me I took it then I was being taken away.

The next day.

I wake up without my shirt. I looked down and I had been cured my spark was fine. I sit up and look around the room im still at Slades place. I notice Terra standing over my bed. On the other side was blackfire Starfire and Robin... In a Laser-Cell.

I struggle to get up I try to charge my hands but to no avail. Terra holds up a remote and presses a button. My spark begins to Glow Brighter and Brighter. It hurts like hell. I realized that its a detonater I wasnt fixed I was only controled.

I felt it... I was gonna blow taking my friends with me. Then she pressed it again. My spark cooled again. I was breatheing hard. I didnt look at the titans I knew that they would show pity for me. Terra leaned down and gave me a long kiss. My eyes wondered over to blackfire. Her eyes were glowing and her sister was trying to block her vision. Terra pulled up and looked over to Blackfire.

"One thing for sure is that he kisses better than Beastboy." Terra teases.

"Terra! I dont need powers to bitch slap you dont do that again." I say.

"Brandon back to you we have fixed you you now blow up on command." Terra says.

"And you will be a test subject for me now buddy how big is the blast radius for this bomb." Slade walks in and says.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I yell. I try to get up but Terra just teased more by sitting in my lap and wraping her arms around me.

"Terra im not with you anymore, get up." I say.

"But your girlfriend really loves the show." Terra says in my ear. I hear a whimper I turn my head over to the cage which held my friends.

Blackfires eyes were glowing and yet she had a tear roll down her cheek. The guilt rushed over me I couldent allow her to watch this anymore.

"Slade..." I say.

"Yes kid." slade replies.

"Please let the Titans go." I say with my head down.

"Is this considered your last wish?" He asks.

"Yes and then you can make me go with a bang." I say.

"Sure Brandon they will leave and if they should interfere then I will press this button without any regrets."

Slade waved in his guards to free Robin Starfire and Blackfire. They were cuffed but something was odd I looked at what robin had in his hand it was a laser. It took him only seconds to get his hands free. He kicked the detonater out of his hands. The girls made bolts in their hands and melted the shackles off of them. Terra ran outside her powers were useless inside. Starfire walked over and undid my arms. I got up and picked up the detonator.

I destroyed it in my hand and felt my power return to me. Slade kicked robin to the side and grabed starfire by the neck. I charged my hands and punched him into the operating table.

"That felt good." I say.

Slade stood up with a cracked mask and ran. We let him go. I walk outside and Terra was knocked out. Then out in the horizen was Cyborg Bee Beast boy and Raven standing out by the T-Car. Bee and Cyborg were listening to music and making out in the drivers seat. BB and Raven were bickering about something over by a laid out Terra.

Robin comes up and hands me a new mask which had a White T on it and the rest of the mask was black. I took it and threw it around my neck. Koman and Kori came out holding each other up.

"So are you gonna come back Brandon?" Robin asks.

"Yea im kinda devoted to you guys now." I say.

Then I turn around and take Koman away from Starfire. "You must hate me." I say. I get no reply.

"Im deeply sorry for what you have been through, I know I should have told you personally about my leave and my past I couldent tell you about the call and I felt like I didnt deserve you." I say.

"Brandon I was ready to give you everything I was, but I dont know if I can bring my feelings back for you. So I wanna be friends." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive..." She gets down and walks to the car. Robin pats my back and leads us to the car.

Titans Tower.

Blackfires PoV.

"SURPRISE!" We yell as Brandon walks into the living room. He turned around not looking forward to the party.

I grabbed him and sat him on the couch. "Im not really feeling this today guys." Brandon says. "Come on Zues we made a cake and everything." Cyborg says. He looked at everyone then smiled. How could he be so happy I always loved that about him... Well that and his sarcasm. I feel bad for rejecting him sometimes but quickly get over it. "we can party but im not moving from this spot."

then Robin threw on the music and Titans east and other Titans like kid flash and even jinx showed up.

30 minutes later

Everyone was dancing and drinking whatever aqualad brought in. everyone except Zues. Jinx tried to talk to him but turned her down. Robin was the DJ and star was just sitting up by the turntables with Robin. I walked over to Brandon with a drink.

"Brandon have some fun." I say.

He takes it then drowns it like its water. "Aqualad!" Brandon yells.

"Huh?" He says.

"Why does this drink taste like fish water?" I ask.

"Well beacuse its a common drink on atlantis. I just mixed it with alchohol." He says.

Everyone spit out their drink.

"Get the fuck out aqualad thats disgusting!" Robin says.

Brandon got up and walked out to his room.

Then I decided to follow.

He walked into his room and took off his shirt and floped right in his bed. I knocked on his door. He did not make a sound. I came in anyway. He was fast asleep. I walked up to him and I guess he felt my presence beacuse he woke up instantley.

"Uummm leave." He says. I shake my head no and sit on his bed.

"Are you mad...?" I ask.

"No I cant be mad shit happens Koman I just dont wanna talk to anymore people.

I look down at him and he doesent even open his eyes at me. "Brandon look at me." I say.

he looks up at me with his brown eyes. nothing seems to change him I still wish to be with him... Why the hell did I reject him. I didnt even notice that I started to move closer and closer to him.

"Koman stop You were right today..." He says.

"You should go ahead and get back to the party."

I sit up and stare at the door for a second Then back to Brandon. I sigh then cuddle up on him. "I made a mistake I was angry with you dammit... I still love you. I just want you I dont wanna move on Brandon." I cried in his stomache. After a few more minutes he wraped an arm around me. Then we fell asleep.

3hours later

Brandons PoV.

I heard knocking down in the lower levels my communicater went off and it was Robin. "Get the door." He says. Then hangs up. Blackfire still asleep I guess we will fix things later on today. I hop up and go down the elevator to the lobby. I walk to the door and this girl stood outside in the rain. "Uummm come inside for a second." I say getting her out of the rain.

"Thank you." She says. "Hi im Brandon im the newest Titan. Is there something you need?" I ask.

"Yes I am Jemima I need help finding my cousin and her husband please."

"Alright do you have any leads?" I ask.

"I dont know I already checked her shop and our home. But I know that someone with powers took them." She says.

"Wait "our" home you live with your cousin and her husband?"

"Yes... My parents were never home so my cousin claimed me." Jemima said.

I Looked around outside once more I really wanna help this girl. I pull out my comunicater. "Guys we need to meet in the Living room we have a guest." I say. Jemima grabs her things and heads for the elevator I follow her lead and send both of us to the living room.

Jemima retells her story to the sleepy titans. The only one that seems to be listening is Raven. "We cant let her go to school they might come for her there" I say.

"She can stay in my room with me." Raven says. "Are you sure Raven you dont seem like you enjoy much company in there" I say. Raven then gave me a Soulstare I just let her take her into her room. The other titans slowly hobbled to their room. I walked back to my room. My bed was the only place id rather be right now. then my communicater went off. "WHAT!" I yell. "come here..." A seductive voice was heard on the other line then they hung up. I ran to Blackfires room excited as ever. As soon as I stood infront of the door. It slide open and I was pulled in. her room light was dim, and she was playing Ciara Body Party for the music. -LEMON WARNING!(Skip ahead if you please)- I turn around to a Koman in purple and black striped bra and panties Closing the door. she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I placed mine on her hips. She moved in and kissed me and immediateley shoved her tongue in my mouth. I did the same. our tongues wrestled and she moans into my mouth. I pick her up and pin her to the bed. We pull back for air and she undoes my pants. she pulls me in and nibbles on my ear lobe "Dont be gentle Brandon." she whispers in my ear. I immediateley un-do her bra. she blushes at me as i begin to pull off her panties. I look down at the beauty under me. She was so perfect. I took out my member and placed it at her folds. She wraped her legs around me and pulled me in. She let out a tiny scream. It was already so tight inside her. I had to find the strength to move. I started to move to pick up speed. "Brandon dont stop do it harder." Koman says. I Thrust harder making her scream my name i wouldnt be surprised if the titans could hear her. I didnt care if they did either. Koman rolled us over now she was on top. She started too move around over me. it only made her tighter. When she came back down she would moan out again. I thrusted my dick into koman when she came down. "Brandon I love you please cum inside me." She said. then sealed her fate with a kiss. The bed was already drenched. I reached my limit and let loose in her womb. Then she came not long after.

We laid there in eachothers arms drifting off to sleep. Honestley im glad to be back.


End file.
